The present invention is related to printing systems incorporating light emitting print bars as the imager, and more particularly, to a print system using LED print bars which are compensated for changes in length due to temperature variations.
Image print bars used in xerographic recording systems are well known in the art. The print bar generally includes a linear array of a plurality of discrete light emitting sources optically coupled to a linear lens array. Light emitting diode (LED) arrays are preferred for many recording applications. In order to achieve high resolution, a large number of light emitting diodes, or pixels, are arranged in a linear array and means are included for providing a relative movement between the linear array and the photoreceptor so as to produce a scanning movement of the linear array over the surface of the photoreceptor. Thus, the photoreceptor may be exposed to provide a desired image one line at a time as the LED array and associated lens array is advanced relative to the photoreceptor either continuously or in stepping motion. Each LED pixel in the linear array is used to expose a corresponding area on the photoreceptor to a value determined by image defining video data information.
In a color xerographic system, a plurality of LED print bars may be positioned adjacent the photoreceptor surface and selectively energized to create successive image exposures, one for each of the three basic colors. A fourth print bar may be added if black images are to be created as well.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art single pass color configuration having three print bars, 10, 12, 14, each bar including an LED array 10A, 12A, 14A. The arrays are addressed by video image signals whose application is controlled by control circuit 15. Each array is optically coupled to focus the emitter outputs to form three spaced latent images l.sub.1, l.sub.2, l.sub.3 on the surface of photoreceptor belt 16, each image comprising a start of scan line 24. Additional images up to I.sub.n could be formed. The optical coupling is accomplished by a plurality of gradient index lens arrays 10B, 12B, 14B, the lens array sold under the name SELFOC.TM. a trademark of Nippon Sheet Glass Co., Ltd. Upstream of each exposure station, a charge device 18, 20, 22 places a predetermined charge on the surface of belt 16. Downstream from each exposure station, a development system 26, 28, 30, develops a latent image of the last exposure without disturbing previously developed images.
With such a system as that disclosed in FIG. 1, each colored image must be precisely aligned such that all corresponding pixels in the image areas are registered. The print bar alignment requirements are that pixels of each bar be aligned in the scan or Y-direction of FIG. 1 so that each active write length is equal. The print bar must also be aligned in the skew or X-direction. This alignment must be maintained through continuous revolutions (passes) of the photoreceptor.
To maintain exact color registration of each image, typically to a tolerance of .+-.0.1.mu., the overall length of the write area, the pixel to pixel placement, and the straightness of the image line must all be within the required exacting tolerance. One of the most difficult manufacturing tolerances to achieve is the overall or active write length of an image print bar. For example, for a 14.33" LED print bar with 300 spi resolution, 4300 pixels are aligned in the active write area and a .+-.15.mu. tolerance in write length is typical.
A specific problem in correcting exact image-to-image registration, and which is addressed by the present invention, is the change in length an LED array undergoes when subjected to temperature increases, which are caused either by heat generated internally to the array, or by heat absorbed by the array from surrounding machine environment.
Typically, accurate LED arrays are made on a single ceramic substrate with a CET (coefficient of thermal expansion) on the order of 7.6.times.10.sup.-6 linear units/.degree.C. To achieve proper registration (for a 10.mu. tolerance due to thermal effects) of all pixels over a 364 mm write zone (B4 paper size), the temperature of all multiple print bar imagers would have to be held to .+-.2.degree. C.
According to the principles of the present invention, the temperature of all LED arrays used in the print bar is allowed to vary over a larger temperature range and still have acceptable registration. The technique described is not to keep all arrays at a "constant" temperature but to keep them all at the "same" temperature. This way, the overall write length of the arrays will increase or decrease at the same time and at the same rate, thus achieving individual registration at every pixel. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image printer for forming images at a photosensitive surface moving in a process direction comprising:
a plurality of image print bars aligned parallel to each other and perpendicular to the process direction, each print bar including at least an LED linear array,
a manifold subframe adapted to securely mount said print bars in said parallel and perpendicular alignment, said subframe having apertures therethrough for circulating a cooling medium through said subframe and through the interior of said arrays, said circulating media maintaining said arrays and said subframe at the same temperature.
The following references have been identified in a prior art search:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,123 to Kawashima et al. discloses an apparatus for circulating a cooling fluid through a plurality of cooling modules for cooling electronic components. The apparatus includes a plurality of supply lines arranged independently and in parallel to each other. Each of the supply lines supplies coolant to an individual cooling module. At one end, the supply lines draw coolant from a mixing tank having a relatively large volume, and at the opposite end, the supply lines return the coolant to the mixing tank, wherein the coolant is circulated so that its temperature is kept uniform throughout. Each supply line includes a pair of pumps 3, check valves 4, and a heat exchanger 5.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,328 to Tasaka et al. discloses a method for temperature balancing control of a plurality of heat exchangers used in parallel. The temperatures of a medium flowing through the parallel heat exchangers are sensed at the same position in each of the plurality of heat exchangers, and the sensed temperature values are respectively compared with a temperature setting value, so as to calculate control signals for balancing the temperatures of the medium flowing out of the heat exchangers. Regulation means for each of the respective heat exchangers are responsive to the control signals to effect temperature balance of the medium.